EdgexFaize Release
by thedragonguru
Summary: Here's the first SO4 EdgexFaize lemon! Edge and Faize have their duel on the Calnus, and then Faize takes some time to... Unwind. Intensely sweet lemony goodness! Oneshot. Almost Pwp. Yaoi. Enjoy! EdgexFaize. Thank you for your reviews!


I am SOO tired of there never being any actual EdgexFaize lemon out there, even a bad one, and so I am taking the initiative to write my first fanfic of lemony goodness (because SOMEBODY has to break the mold of no SO4 lemon of any kind). Especially since Star Ocean 4 pairings are now receiving next to no attention anymore… OK. This starts with the scene where Edge and Faize face off (before Edge gets all icky and depressed), then comes the twist… Lemon, yaoi (boyxboy), and smut. ~Please R&R!~

P.S. I don't own SO4.

NOTE: For some reason this is the only story that comes up when I search EdgexFaize, but I have lots more on my profile and on Deviantart. You like, be sure to check it out!

Faize leaped across the little side room, waving his rapier through the air, lost in his imaginary battle.

_Swish Swish_ Hurgh! HYA! _Swish Swish_ Hya! _Kick_ Ha! _Swish_ Heh! Urgh! _Swish_ Hooah! _Swish Swish_.

Suddenly: "Your swordsmanship's gotten a heck of a lot better Faize."

Faize froze for an instant, sword extended above his head. He hadn't heard the door slide open. He whizzed his head around, eyes slightly widened. _How long had Edge been there?_

Smiling, Edge began to walk into the room eyes on Faize. "Maybe that's why I feel like I'm itching for some action."

Cooly, Faize asked "In that case, may I trouble you for a match?" He tipped his head to the side, and a tiny smile curled at the corner of his mouth.

"Just the words I wanted to hear." Edge said stepping forward. Faize swung his sword up across his chest and grinned.

Up in the battle sim room, Edge sauntered across the room from Faize. He turned to Faize. "Issss a single match all right?"

"…Yes" Faize nodded.

Faize twisted his body sideways into his battle stance, arm out, legs bent, and raised his fine sword up. "Very well. En garde!"

Edge dropped into his own stance, and they rushed at each other.

Faize collapsed onto the ground, panting hard. Edge had pummeled him, and Faize had needed to throw out his hardest to even survive against the onslaught of Edge's attacks. Hell, if it hadn't been for Faize's symbology, he wouldn't have stood a chance to have lasted even THAT long… (*groan*)

Shakily, Faize got to his feet. He balanced there for a few seconds, only to fall down to his knees, panting. He dropped his sword.

Turning his head up to Edge, he panted admiringly: "…I expected no less Edge…" Faize looked at the ground, breathing hard. "But I _did_ think I would be able to last a bit longer..."

Edge shook his head. "No, it was really close, Faize." He walked towards his friend. "If I'd reacted even a second slower, I would've lost."

"Don't be so modest", Faize scoffed. "I'm the one who lost; I can tell just how much stronger you are! I'll just have to practice more… Will you spar with me again sometime?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course!" Edge replied happily. "But next time, I'll have gotten stronger too" he warned playfully.

Edge extended his hand to Faize.

"You really are something Edge. This is exactly what makes you worth aspiring towards." He grasped Edge's hand, and Edge pulled him up. They looked at each other, hands clasped together as they grinned.

Somewhat slowly, their hands dropped from the contact. They stood together in amiable silence.

Edge smiled. "Hey, Faize, how about we bunk down for the night? It's getting a little late."

Faize cleared his throat. "…Um, yes we should but… Um…."

"But… Um… What, Faize?" he asked.

Faize cleared his throat again. "Earthlings are affected by exercise more intensely than Eldarians, and… Perhaps you may… Wish to take a shower?"

"…You're saying I smell, don't you?" Edge laughed.

"N-No, not at all Edge…" Faize protested, "I-I mean to say th-"

Edge laughed, reaching out and squeezing Faize's shoulder. "It's all right Faize. I'm gonna take a shower after finishing up. I'll see you later."

"Uh, yes." Faize nodded once. Edge gave Faize a parting pat and a grin, and he left the battle sim room.

Faize looked down at the floor. Edge. He never failed to amaze the verdant-haired Eldarian. He was a natural leader, strong in battle, so awe inspiring, and so… Exhilarating. Faize quietly sighed. Edge…

Picking up his sword, Faize headed over to the room he and Edge shared. Faize looked around. Edge's side was slightly messy, with a shirt tossed carelessly on the bed, shoes stuffed off in a corner, and a drink sitting on the desk next to his computer. Quite different from Faize's pristine and tidy half of the room. He smiled. Faize dimmed the lights in the room, turning his eyes to the clock. Edge wouldn't be back for awhile. He still had to finish up any remaining duties on the Calnus and then finish his shower…

Faize faintly smiled. He moved over to his corner of the room, and sat on his bed. He removed his white outer top and his undershirt and tossed them aside. His equally white boots and pants followed suit, falling into a heap at the side of his bed. Faize lay back upon his bed, bare but for his undergarments.

Softly, Faize moved his hand down his soft, porcelain body and palmed his loins through his boxers. He sighed gently, his eyes closing softly. _Edge_.

Faize gripped the hem of his undergarments and quickly slid them down his hips, freeing his hardening member. Faize's hand caressed his sac, massaging it and pulling, and then he wrapped his fingers around himself and he tugged. A soft, sweet moan passed his through his lips from deep within his throat. Faize shut his eyes tightly, pumping harder and faster, his long, sensitive fingers quickly becoming overstimulated by the glowing heat of his member. He began to stroke faster, faster…

At the back of his mind, Faize heard the door slide open.

Edge.

He stood, still in his bathrobe, stunned, eyes wide and mouth opened in shock. "F-Faize?" He finally choked out.

Faize's his hand increased speed on his erection, and dropped his eyes closed. His lips were parted in a smile of sexual joy. "Unnnnnhhhh… E-Edge…" he purred, curving his back up to his own touch. "Unh, ah… Edge… Mmm…"

Edge stood there, rigid, while Faize brought the fingers of his unoccupied hand up to his mouth and started loudly sucking on them.

Once he considered them wet enough, Faize moved his dripping hand down to his ass, circling his hole with a finger before shoving it in up to the second knuckle. He gasped, curling it inside of himself until he hit something inside him. He cried out. The rapid hand on his member never stopped stroking, tugging, twisting, and tightening.

Through his haze, he heard Edge gasp and knew that his captain was just as hard as he was in this heated moment. He couldn't stop shoving and twisting his fingers inside of himself, finally adding a third and scissoring them inside of him. "Oh!... Edge…" He opened himself wider and wider. "Yessss… Edge…" Faize panted, a light sheen of sweat covering his body as he writhed on the mattress. Oh so close… So close… Why couldn't he…?

In his mind, Faize imagined Edge gripping his thighs, head buried deeply between his legs, sucking him up and down from head to the hilt, his green eyes gleaming up at him from under his sweaty, matted blonde hair. Too much. Faize wailed, his mind white, body rigid and toes curling as the muscles contracted around his fingers and his seed shot up, spurting across his abdomen, a few extra shots escaping after he had finished.

Faize sighed, catching his breath shakily as he released his member. He looked over towards his stunned captain. "Hello, Edge."

Edge's voice shook. "F-Faize…" Faize lay upon the bed, legs parted and his effeminate body sprawled languidly on the bed, his essence coating his abdomen, looking properly ravaged. Edge slowly walked forward until he stood next to the bed. Faize's eyes were gently closed, fingers glistening. Edge's groin was still hard and unforgiving, straining hard against his clothing in an effort to break free. His breathing had become labored, and his eyes drank in every naked inch of Faize's body hungrily.

Slowly, Edge climbed onto the bed over Faize, his arms and legs straddling him on all fours. Faize opened his eyes and looked at his captain, quietly gazing up at him.

Edge moved one of his arms, snaking his hand down to the belt of his bathrobe. His robe slipped open, revealing his softly toned body. Faize's gaze wandered down. And a shameless erection, it seems. Faize's eyes widened and he faintly gasped, reaching his hands out, gently fingering Edge's arousal and exploring the body above him in a kind of reverent awe. He spread his fingers across the Edge's chest and breathed: "Edge…"

Edge gently smiled, gently grasping the hand that held his arousal and bringing it to his lips, kissing it. His tongue peeked out as his mouth caressed Faize's fingers, finally drawing them in and giving a gentle suck. Faize moaned quietly, wriggling softly on top of the sheets.

Edge released Faize's hand, and heatedly looked down upon the Eldarian. Edge swiftly relaxed his body on top of Faize's, the robe intimately closing them in. He pressed his lips against Faize's, eliciting a soft moan. Edge grinded his erection against Faize's rapidly rehardening dick beneath him, delighting in the friction. "See what you did to me, you naughty boy?" he hissed. Faize gasped and rolled his eyes back. Edge smiled. "So hard…And _so hot_…" he purred pressing his hips down and circling them against Faize's. Faize gasped. "E-Edge…" He breathed. "Shhhh…" Edge hushed.

Edge leaned down and licked a trail of Faize's residual semen off of his abdomen. "Mmm… Faize…" he purred again as he moved back up Faize's body, latching onto his neck, gently sucking on the delicate skin. Faize gasped, moving his arms up and around Edge's back, pulling him closer, pressing their bare fronts together. Abruptly, Edge lifted himself off of Faize. Faize whimpered unhappily. Edge grabbed at the sides of his robe and fully removing it from his body, tossed it aside, leaving himself fully naked and heated above Faize.

Faize moaned with need, desperately trying to get Edge to press their erections together, arching up with his waist and grabbing Edge's hips, mewling as he tried to pull Edge lower. Edge smirked. "Now, now, Faize, you have to be patient…" Faize shut his eyes tightly against Edge's whispered words against his lips. He could feel the hot tip of Edge's erection poking him in the abdomen, its moisture coating his abdomen. "Please Edge, please…" he begged, almost crying.

Edge smirked and quickly lowered his body down onto Faize again, their bodies crushing into one another. Faize gasped, bucking his hips up into Edge. "Mmm…Oh, Faize… So _hot_…Ah…" Edge groaned as he pressed and circled his hips on Faize's. "Mmm…Uh… Wanna fuck inside you so bad…"

"Yesssss…." Faize hissed, shoving his erection up into Edge's as he panted with heat. "Yessss… Edge…" Edge thrusted his tounge into Faize's mouth, tangling and sucking, swirling around inside. "Faize…" Edge moaned.

They became a blur of passion, breath, touching and taste. Faize wrapped his body around Edge as they moaned and rutted against one another, their skins contrasting beautifully as they melded together, husky moans filling their throats in the midst of their passion. Edge found himself nestled tightly between Faize's thighs as he nuzzled Faize's neck and before he could even realize it something wild and deep and male seized him and he swiftly thrust his engorged member deeply into Faize's tight entrance. Faize screamed and Edge gasped, his eyes wide and mouth agape at the wonder and sheer ecstasy of the moment. He looked down upon Faize, trembling and mewling beneath him, writhing upon his member in pained pleasure.

Edge was still, and slowly, achingly slowly, he began to move inside of Faize. Faize groaned, tears pooling at the corners of his eyes, his mouth agape in a silent moan. His fingers clenched Edge's hips tightly, slowly beginning to push back against Edge's member.

Hair falling across his brow, Edge groaned, his breaths laborious and his body shining with sweat. "Oh, Faaaiize… You're so damn tight… Yessss…. Ah….. Muuu…."

They began to move faster, Edge pounding into Faize, searching, searching for the spot that would make Faize cry out helplessly in ecstasy. Faize mewled under the pain, gasping and writhing with joy, his muscles contracting around Edge's cock, thrusting down to meet Edge, needing to be filled.

Suddenly, Edge found what he had been searching for. Faize screamed out his name, rapidly banging himself against Edge's hips, faster and faster, a delicious burn claiming him. "Edge, oh Edge, Edge, Edge…" His captain's name rushing past his lips like a prayer each time Edge's erection thrusted into his prostate.

"F-Faize…" Edge wrapped his arms around Faize and suddenly flipped him over, sprawling him on all fours. Edge pounded into him relentlessly, groaning and grunting with exertion and pleasure. "Oh… Ah, ah! Faize… You're… So gooood, s-so hot…Fuuuck…" he panted as his fingers dug into Faize's hips, leaving behind crescent bruises in the smooth skin.

Faize began panting even harder, bucking his hips back to meet Edge's, shutting his eyes helplessly. Edge's hips pistoned forward and backward, hitting Faize's prostate with each heavy thrust, until Faize's muscles contracted around Edge's member and he squirted out his semen wildly, tossing his head back and screaming Edge's name with a mingling of desperation and joy. It was too much, and Edge thrust his dick as far in as it would go as he released inside of Faize, screaming and gasping as he came.

Slowly, Edge pulled out of Faize. They both collapsed on the bed together. They wrapped their arms around each other, inhaling deeply and exhaling hotly against each other's overheated skin. Edge leaned over and placed and open mouthed kiss on Faize's lips. "Edge…" Faize breathed softly. "I-I don't want anyone else to ever have you like this."

Edge smiled, and nuzzled against Faize's neck. "You're mine, Faize."

Faize smiled, and fell into a deep sleep with his arms around Edge. Edge smiled, wrapped his arm around Faize, and drifted into a contented sleep.


End file.
